Ein etwas anderer Abend
by Mitigo
Summary: Na ja, Daniel geht zu Janet, Sam kommt dazu...Was macht man da wohl?


Declaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und double secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden Personen und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Figuren sind Eigentum des Autors.

**Ein etwas anderer Abend**

** Daniel schloss sein Auto ab und schritt durch Janets Vorgarten. Als er auf der Veranda stand holte er noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte.** „Komm rein!" Daniel konnte Janets gedämpfte Stimme hören und griff nach der Türklinke. „Du bist früh dran. Ich lass gerade das Badewasser ein. Kannst du bitte die Kerzen, die auf der Kommode liegen, mit hoch bringen?" Daniel runzelte seine Stirn, griff nach den Kerzen und setze seinen Weg nach oben fort. _Ich versteh zwar nicht, was das alles jetzt mit mir zu tun hat, aber was soll's. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mich nicht gleich rausschmeißt, wenn ich ihr meine Gefühle für sie gestehe._ Daniel trat immer noch in Gedanken versunken in Janets Bad ein. Kaum das ihm die Hitze in Gesicht schlug, öffnete er seine Augen erstmals wirklich. Vor ihm kniete Janet, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt, in der noch kaum mit Wasser gefüllten Badewanne. Fast in Zeitlupe dreht sie sich zu ihm um, während sie sich ihre Haare hochsteckte. Das erste worauf er sich konzentrierte_,_ war ihr knackiger Hintern, danach ihre schmale Taille und zu guter letzt saugte er den atemberaubenden Anblick ihrer Brüste auf. Janet war angenehm überrascht, dass nicht Sam sondern das Objekt ihrer Träume in der Tür stand. Sie konnte ein Lächeln bei seinem völlig konfusen Gesichtsausdruck nicht unterdrücken. „Ich hatte eigentlich Sam erwartet, aber wenn du möchtest kannst du mir auch Gesellschaft leisten." Daniel zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah sich um. „Ja, ich meine dich, Daniel. Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder du drehst dich um und gehst, was echt schade wäre, da ich dich dann wahrscheinlich umbringen müsste, weil du mich nackt gesehen hast, wenn du verstehst was ich meine oder du ziehst dich aus und steigst zu mir in die Wanne." Da Daniel nicht gleich antwortete, drehte sie sich weg und fing an ihre Vorbereitungen für den Abend zu treffen. Daniel sah ihr fasziniert zu, wie sie ihr Schaumbad einließ und den Hahn weiter aufdrehte, um mehr Schaum zu gewinnen. _Eigentlich ist das ein sehr guter Anfang oder nicht? Deswegen bin ich doch gekommen oder?_ Daniel hatte sich bereits in seinem Unterbewusstsein halb ausgezogen. Als er völlig nackt war, schnappte er sich die Kerzen und stellte sie auf den Rand der Wanne. „Du hast dich also entschieden?" Janet drehte sich genau in dem Moment zu ihm, als er zu ihr in die Wanne stieg. „Oh Gott, ist das heiß." 

„Na ja, ich will ja auch eine Weile hier drin bleiben." Daniel machte es sich in der runden Wanne bequem und sah ihr zu, wie sie die Kerzen anzündete. 

„Sag mal Daniel, warum bist du eigentlich hergekommen?" 

„Ähm, ich....ich glaub ich wollte dich sehen." Janet zog fragend ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Sie hockte immer noch in der Wanne, wobei ihr das Wasser mittlerweile bis unter ihre Brüste gestiegen war. Janet wandte sich kurz von ihm ab und stoppte die Wasserzufuhr. „Ja, ich wollte dich sehen. Ich meine, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du gleich nackt bist, aber..." Daniel machte keine Anstalten weiterzusprechen. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Wassertropfen zu beobachten, die sich ihren Weg von Janets Hals über ihren Busen bahnten. _Wie gerne währe ich jetzt dieser Wassertropfen, der ihre zarte Haut entlang fahren kann ohne das sie ihn stoppt. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt an dessen Stelle ihren Körper erforschen. _ „Und gefällt dir, was du jetzt siehst?" Janets dunkle Augen bohrten sich in seine, während sie ihm immer näher kam. Schließlich brach sie den Kontakt und drehte sich um, damit sie sich gegen seinen muskulösen Oberkörper lehnen konnte. Ein leises Seufzen schlich sich aus ihren Mund, als sie sich entgültig gegen ihn lehnte und ihre Augen schloss. Eine Weile lang saßen sie einfach nur so da und sagten nichts. Janet lehnte ihren Kopf weiter hinter, so dass dieser auf seiner Schulter lag. Nun war es mit Daniels Beherrschung entgültig aus. Ihr Hals war für ihn die Einladung, die er sich in seinen Träumen schon so oft ausgemalt hatte. Seine nassen Lippen fuhren ihren Hals entlang. Seine Zähne knabberten leicht an ihren zarten Haut, während er seine Arme in einem festen Griff um ihren Bauch ein entkommen für sie unmöglich machten. Janet bog sich ihm noch mehr entgegen, um ihre Einladung noch deutlicher zu machen. Seine Hände erforschen nun ihre vollen Brüste, massierten und kneteten sie. Seine Daumen rieben immer wieder kreisend über ihre harten Nippel. Daniels Zunge fuhr ihren Hals hinauf, umspielte ihr Ohr und knabberte leicht daran. Janet hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ihre Lippen brannten vor Sehnsucht wie Feuer. Sie brachte ihr Gesicht näher an seins und signalisiert ihm, sie zu küssen. Daniel verstand nur zu gut, was sie wollte, aber er dachte noch nicht daran ihrer Vorderung nachzugehen. Er brachte sich in eine angenehmere Position und öffnete seine Mund über ihrem. Seine Zunge fuhr zuerst ihre Oberlippe entlang, um dann ihre Unterlippe zu erforschen. Ein gequälter Laut kam ihm entgegen. Janets Hände schlossen sich um seinen Nacken und zogen ihn entgültig zu sich her runter. Ein ganze Weile küssten sie sich so. Mit jedem Male mit dem sie kurz aufhörten und dann wieder anfingen, wurden ihre Küsse intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Daniels Hände glitten zu ihrer Taille und bedeuteten ihr, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Janet kam seiner Aufforderung sofort nach, da sie sich ebenfalls einen intensiveren Hautkontakt wünschte. Ohne den Kuss abzubrechen, drehte sie ihren Körper, während er in die Mitte der runden Wanne rutschte und sie zu sich auf den Schoß zog. Janet schlang ihre Beine um seinen Körper und ließ den Kuss enden. Als sie ihre Arme hinter seinen Nacken verschränkte, blickten sie sich tief in die Augen. Daniel konnte ohne Schwierigkeiten, den Hunger in ihren rehbraunen Augen sehen. Beide lächelten sich noch einmal an, bevor Daniel sie entgültig an sich zog und sie wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken. Janet kam sich vor als würde sie wieder einmal träumen, aber der Traum war viel zu real. Ihre Brüste drückten sich gegen seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und seine starken Arme hielten sie so fest, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Gerade als sie dabei war, die Konturen seine Oberarme mit ihren Fingern nachzufahren, wurden sie in ihrem Spiel von jemanden Unterbrochen, den Janet schon ganz vergessen hatte. „Puh, ich dachte schon du wärst den Rest des Abends sauer auf mich, weil ich mich um eine halbe Stunde verspätet habe und du vor Langeweile bald umgekommen wärst. Aber wie ich sehe wurdest du von Daniel ja gut unterhalten oder?" Daniel erschrak sofort wie ein Teenager, der bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt wurde. Janet zog ihn aber lächelnd wieder an sich. „Sam, was für eine Überraschung. Ich hatte dich irgendwie vor lauter Unterhaltung schon vergessen." 

„Möchtet ihr alleine weitermachen?" 

„Möchten wir alleine weitermachen, Daniel?" Langsam zählte Daniel eins und eins in Gedanken zusammen. „Darf ich fragen, was ihr gemacht hättet, wenn ich nicht hergekommen wäre?" 

„Tja, einen reinen Frauenabend mit allem drum und dran." Ungläubig blickte Daniel in Janets Gesicht, sah dann zu Sam rüber und wieder zu Janet zurück. Gerade als er seine Mund öffnen wollte, unterbrach ihn Sam. „Daniel, wir sind deswegen nicht Lesbisch. Wir haben nur ab und zu auf etwas anderes Lust." Nach einer kurzen Pause fing Daniel an zu lächeln. „Na dann können wir ja heute mal ausprobieren, wie es zu dritt ist." Sam reagierte sofort. Sie machte das Licht aus, damit die Kerzen eine romantische Stimmung ins Bad brachten und fing an sich auszuziehen. Zur selben Zeit wandten sich Janet und Daniel wieder einander zu und machten da weiter, wo sie von Sam unterbrochen wurden. Sam stieg hinter Daniel in die Wanne und lehnte ihren nackten Körper gegen seinen nassen Rücken. Daniel stöhnte kurz auf, während Sam ihn und Janet umarmte und anfing an seinem Hals zu knabbern. Janet wandte sich von seinem Mund ab und beugte sich zu Sam vor um sie zu küssen und zu verwöhnen. Da Daniel keine Chance hatte sich um Sam zu kümmern, weil er zwischen den beiden eingeschlossen war, erforschte er Janets Weiblichkeit. Als Janet merkte, was er vorhatte, kniete sie sich vor Daniel und wandte sich wieder ganz Sam zu. Während Daniel mit seinen Finger ihre Lippen spaltete und seinen Daumen über ihren Kitzler reiben ließ, erforschten Sams Hände seine Oberkörper. Er sah auf und beobachtete die beiden Frauen, wie sie sich küssten und wie Janets Hände Sams Körper umspielten. Daniel wandte sich wieder ganz seinem Spiel zu und ließ seine Zunge Janets Bauchnabel umkreisen und glitt dann abwärts zu ihrem schmalen dunklen Dreieck. Seine Zunge übernahm den Part seines Daumes und er stieß anschließend einen Finger in ihr Inneres. Sam bemerkte die plötzliche Anspannung ihrer Freundin und ließ ihren Blick zu Daniel hinunterschweifen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Auf einem fragenden Blick ihrer Freundin hin, bedeutete sie ihr eine andere Stellung einzunehmen, damit jede von ihnen an einer Seite von ihm sitzen konnte. Daniel protestierte gegen Janets Hände, die ihn von ihrem Geschlecht wegzogen. Er wurde ganz plötzlich von beiden an die andere Seite der Wanne gedrückt. Auf beiden Seiten hatte er nun eine Frau, die an ihm herumknabberten. Zuerst wusste er nicht, wo er zuerst anfangen sollte, da er jetzt zwischen Janet und Sam wählen konnte. Er entschloss sich dazu erst einmal Sam mit einem forderndem Kuss zu begrüßen. Währenddessen wanderten seine Hände um die Hüften der Frauen und vergruben sich jeweils zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Er spürte, wie Janets Hand immer weiter nach unten glitt und letztendlich seinen Penis umfasste. Diese erregenden Berührungen ließen seinen Kuss zu Sam immer heftiger werden. Während Samantha seinen Nacken kraulte, verteilte Janet kleine Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper und massierte weiter sein hartes Glied. Sein Atem wurde immer unkontrollierter, die Hitze des Wassers und die, die von diesem Spiel ausging wurde immer unerträglicher für ihn. Abrupt entzog er sich Sams Lippen und drückte seinen Mund fest auf Janets. Nun kümmerte sich Samantha um seinen Oberkörper und half Janet beim massieren. Daniel machte Anstalten mit seinen Fingern in die beiden einzudringen, woraufhin beide gleichzeitig ein Bein über seine spreizten, um ihn Einlass zu gewähren. Von allen dreien wurde der Atem hörbar lauter, er hatte sich sogar in einem Rhythmus vereint. Daniel legte seinen Kopf nach hinten und ließ dem explosionsartigem Gefühl des Orgasmussees freien Lauf. Nachdem er sein Sperma ins Wasser gelassen hatte, kümmerte er sich intensiv um seine beiden Liebhaberinnen. Ich rieb noch viel kräftiger ihr zartes Fleisch und stieß nun mit zwei Fingern und kräftigen Stößen in sie ein. Rhythmisch begleiteten ihre Hüften seine Stöße, bis sie ebenfalls ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause, in der sie sich alle umarmten und miteinander kuschelten, hockte sich Janet vor den anderen beiden. Sie küsste erst Daniel und dann Sam. „Das Wasser ist kalt geworden. Wie wär's, wenn wir ins Schlafzimmer wechseln?" Ein verspieltes und gleichzeitig hungriges Lächeln begleiteten ihre Worte. Daniel sah noch kurz zu Sam und sah, dass sie bereits Janet mit einem dreckigen Grinsen zugestimmt hatte. „Ich glaub, wir haben einstimmig abgestimmt." Janet klatschte in die Hände und stand auf. Sie reichte den anderen beiden ihre Hände und zog sie hoch. Daniel trat als erster aus der Wanne und schnappte sich das einzigste Handtuch in diesem Raum. Da Janet die nächste war, die aus der Wanne stieg, begrüßte er sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und trocknete sie so gut es ihm gelang ab. Danach machte er das selbe bei Sam, die gleichzeitig versuchte ihn wenigstens Notdürftig abzutrocknen. Als sie fertig waren, sah sich Daniel suchend nach Janet um. Sam blies die Kerzen aus, ließ das Wasser ab und zog ihn ohne ein Wort mit in Janets Schlafzimmer. Als die beiden eintraten, war das Bett bereits gemacht. Das gedämpfte Licht tauchte den Raum in eine erotische Stimmung. Janet trat von hinten an ihre beiden Liebhaber heran und schlang ihr Arme um deren Hüften, während sie kleine Küsse auf Daniels Schultern hauchte. Beide wandten sich gleichzeitig zu ihr um. Daniel beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie so intensiv, wie er nur konnte. Sam sah ein, dass die beiden etwas Starkes zu verbinden schien. Sie ging auf die Knie und wandte sich seinem ‚Mann-Sein' zu. Es machte Daniel verrückt, dass er gleich von zwei Frauen umworben und verwöhnt wurde. Er ließ seine linke Hand zu Sam heruntergleiten und fuhr durch ihr blondes Haar. Gleichzeitig massierte er Janets Brüste und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe. Sam nahm geschickt seine pulsierendes Glied in den Mund und leckte und knabberte, während sie mit ihrer rechten Hand den Körper ihrer Freundin erforschte. Zuerst streichelte sie nur Janets Po und ihren Rücken, wandte sich dann aber zu ihren dunklen Dreieck und reizte ihren Kitzler. Janets Hand kam zu ihrer hinzu, spielte mit ihr und unterstützte sie zur selben Zeit. Daniel fand, dass das Bett am besten für ihre Spiele geeignet war. Er zog Sam zu sich hoch und brach den Kontakt zu Janet ab. Gemeinsam krabbelten sie aufs Bett, wobei Janet Sam spielerisch umstieß. Die Zwei fingen an sich zu küssen und massierten sich gegenseitig. Daniel legte sich seitwärts neben sie und beobachtet das Schauspiel. Er hatte noch nie derartiges gesehen, da er auch nicht viel von irgendwelchen Erotikfilmen oder Heftchen hielt. Janets Hand glitt zu ihm rüber und streichelte seine Wangen entlang. Er nahm sie und küsste sanft ihren Handrücken. Janet zog ihn am Nacken zu sich und Sam, während sie auf die andere Seite von Sams Körper rutschte, um Daniel wieder mit ins Geschehen zu bringen. Als Samantha Daniels Nähe spürte, spreizte sie ihre Schenkel und schlang ihre langen Beine um seine Hüfte. Sein harter Penis lag genau an der richtigen Stelle, um sie verrückt zu machen. Während er Sams Kuss erwiderte, dran er langsam in sie ein. Er setzte sich aufrecht und zog Janet zu sich ran. Sie kniete sich über Sam hinweg und lehnte sich gegen Daniels Oberkörper. Während sie in einem angenehmen Rhythmus einstimmten, fing Daniel an Janets Körper völlig mit seinen Händen einzunehmen. Zur selben Zeit teilten Sams Finger Janets heißes und feuchtes Fleisch, drangen in sie ein, kreisten um ihr Lustzentrum und drangen wieder in sie ein. Sam liebte dies bei ihrer Freundin zu tun. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich verabredeten, machte sie das bei ihr. Janets Nässe und Daniels fordernde Stöße raubten ihr bald den Verstand. Sie wusste schon jetzt, wer wohl den ersten Höhepunkt im Bett haben würde. Derweil klammerte sich Janet um Daniels Hals, als müsste sie ertrinken. Sams schmale Finger raubten ihr den letzten Willen. Daniels Küsse und Hände brannten sich zusätzlich in ihre Haut ein. Er wurde immer nervöser, seine Küsse immer ausgehungerter. Janets Muskeln zogen sich unter Sams Stößen zusammen, ihr Griff um Daniel wurde noch fester. Schließlich gab sie sich ganz dem überwältigen Gefühl der Lust hin und stöhnte in Daniels Mund. Sam machte das so verrückt, dass sich ihre Muskeln um Daniels Glied zusammenzogen und sie ebenfalls kam. Samanthas plötzliche Enge ließ ihn fast ohnmächtig werden. Er klammerte sich an Janets Körper, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und kam mit ein paar schnellen Stößen. Erschöpft sanken alle in die Kissen. Daniel kuschelte sich noch immer aus der Puste an Sams Schulter. Ihm gegenüber tat es ihm Janet gleich. Sie umarmten sich und schliefen ein. Eine gute Stunde später wachte Daniel wieder auf. Als er seine Augen aufschlug konnte er direkt in Janets Gesicht sehen. _Sie ist einfach wunderschön. Ich muss sie einfach aufwecken. Ich will sie unbedingt spüren. Heute oder nie. Wer weiss, ob sie das hier als etwas Einmaliges sieht. Oder wir vielleicht unsere Freundschaft zerstört haben._ Daniel ließ seine Finger ihre Gesichtszüge nachfahren. Als er ihr ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr strich seufzte sie kurz, woraufhin er seine Hand wieder von ihr entfernte. _Mach doch weiter! So etwas hatte ich mir immer schon vorgestellt. Daniel ist wirklich der perfekte Mann für mich, aber er will sicher nur mal Sex mit seinem Doc, wie all die anderen Männer auch, die ich behandle. _Seine Hand strich nun ganz vorsichtig ihren Arm entlang. Janet lächelte vor Erleichterung und schlug ihre Augenlieder auf. Daniel kniff seine Lippen zusammen. Er wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren würde, wenn er ihr noch deutlicher signalisieren würde, dass er noch nicht genug hatte und jetzt mit ihr schlafen wollte. Da er nicht weiter machte, beugte sie sich zu ihm und strich mit ihren Lippen sanft über seine. Daniel wollte sie sofort zu sich ziehen und richtig küssen, Janet zog sich aber schnell von ihm zurück. Sie beugte sich über sein Ohr und flüsterte ihm ihren Plan zu. „Lass uns ins Gästezimmer gehen, damit wir Sam nicht stören. Ich denke, dass sie für heute genug hat." Lächelnd nickte er ihr zu und krabbelte von dem Bett. Leise schlichen sie sich aus dem Zimmer und machten die Tür zu. Als das Schloss einrastete schlug Sam ihre Lieder auf. Da sie bemerkte, dass sie nur noch alleine im Bett war, ließ sie ihre Augen wieder zu fallen._ Die beiden haben anscheinend immer noch nicht genug. Na ja, sicher wollte Daniel mit Janet schlafen und nicht unbedingt mit mir. Immerhin war er ja vor mir da_, _ohne das er wusste, was wir beiden eigentlich vor hatten._ In völliger Dunkelheit tasteten sie sich ihren Weg an der Wand entlang. Janet öffnete die Tür des Gästezimmers und zog Daniel ruckartig hinein. Mit Schwung landeten sie auf der weichen Matratze des gerade mal anderthalb Meter breiten Bettes. Die Federn gaben unter ihrem Gewicht quietschend nach. Janet fing sofort an zu lachen, als Daniel bei den Lauten aufstöhnte. „Darling, ich glaube, wir sollten uns nicht allzu viel Bewegen oder wir wecken die ganze Nachbarschaft auf." 

„Wir können auch auf den Fußboden wechseln, wenn dir das lieber ist, Romeo." 

„Romeo? Sag das noch mal, das gefällt mir." Daniel fing an ihren Hals abwärts entlang zu küssen. „Romeo," stöhnte sie, als er eine empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Hals küsste, von der sie nicht mal wusste, dass sie so empfindlich ist. Daniel spürte sofort, dass diese Stelle sie ungeheuer verrückt machte. Janet versuchte sich unter ihm zu winden, aber sein Körper schloss sie völlig unter sich ein. Er ließ mit einem Male von ihr ab. Sofort spürte sie die eigentliche Kälte in diesem Raum. Daniel Hände glitten die Innenseite ihre Schenkel entlang, woraufhin sie diese bereitwillig spreizte. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihrem Geschlecht. Zuerst stich er nur kurz mit seiner Nase über den dünnen gekräuselten Streifen ihres Dreiecks. Danach hob er ihr Becken an, legte ihre Beine über seine Schultern, während er sich ebenfalls aufs Bett legte und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihr. Seine Zunge teilte ihre Lippen und umspielte ihren Kitzler. Janet versuchte vor Erregung ihre Beine noch weiter zu spreizen. Ihre Hände glitten zu seinem Kopf und drückten ihn noch tiefer in sich. Daniel stieß als Antwort auf ihre Einladung einen Finger in sie. Ein kurzer Aufschrei ihrerseits folgte. Ihre Hände umspielten seinen Nacken und griffen in sein Haar, während sie ihre Hüften rhythmisch zu seinen Stößen bewegte. Daniels Finger glitt aus ihr heraus, woraufhin wieder ein kurzer Protest aus Janets Mund kam. Während er an ihrem Kitzler knabberte, strichen seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten und kneteten diese. Da Daniel keine Kraft mehr auf ihren Unterleib ausüben konnte, nutzte Janet diese Chance und schob ihr Becken nach oben. Er stöhnte kurz auf und vergrub ihren Körper wieder vollends unter sich. Janet gelang es dabei ein Bein zwischen seine Schenkel zu drücken. Dies nutzte sie jetzt völlig aus, indem sie sein Glied rieb. Daniels Küsse wurden von mal zu mal stürmischer. So hatte er sie nicht einmal annähernd geküsst, als Sam noch dabei war. Jetzt hatte auch er genug und drückte ihre Schenkel wieder auseinander, damit er in sie eindringen konnte. Daniel erinnerte sich plötzlich, wie erregt sie war, als er seinen Finger unglaublich langsam in ihr bewegt hatte. Er drang mit seinem heftig pulsierenden Glied in ihre feuchte Spalte und drang tief in sie ein. Beherrscht zog er sich wieder quälend langsam zurück. Er glitt fast aus ihr hinaus und drang wieder langsam und tief in sie ein. Seine Hände hielten ihre Hüfte fest im Griff, so dass sie sich nicht mit ihm Bewegen konnte oder ihn beeinflussen konnte ein schnelleres Tempo einzuschlagen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich wieder aus ihr heraus bewegte, holte sie mit weit geöffneten Mund Luft, drückte ihren Kopf weit in Kopfkissen und versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Ihre Hände klammerten sich schließlich um das Bettgeländer, während er seine süße Folter fortsetzte. Daniel saugte jede ihrer Bewegungen wie ein Schwamm auf. Seine Augen glitten über ihren langen schlanken Hals zu ihren geschwungenen Lippen. Danach wieder abwärts zu ihren festen Brüsten über ihren schlanken Bauch zu ihrem Geschlecht, in dem er sich gerade wieder vergrub. Er sah eine geraume Weile zu, wie er sich in ihr bewegte und sich ihre Haut immer wieder straffte und zusammenzog. Schließlich war er nicht mehr richtig fähig sich zurück zu halten. Janets bettelnden Worte um Gottes Willen schneller zu machen unterstützten seinen Orgasmus noch mehr. Mit einem Mal warf er all seine Gedanken von sich, überließ sich völlig der schwarzen Leere, die ihm überkam. Janet kam genau zur richtigen Zeit. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und umklammerten seinen Penis. Mit einen paar harten schnellen Stößen, mit denen er Janets zarten Körper regelrecht durchschüttelte, kamen beide zu ihren gemeinsamen Höhenpunkt. Völlig erschöpft sackte Daniel über ihr zusammen. Beide umklammerten sich, als müssten sie sich vor dem Ertrinken retten. Er stöhnte noch ein paar Mal liebevoll ihren Namen in ihr Ohr und zog sich dann zurück. Immer noch zitternd kuschelte sie sich an seinem schweißnassen Oberkörper. Zärtlich streichelte er ihren Rücken und küsste ihre Stirn. „Träum was süßes." Janet küsste ihn noch mal kurz und schlief dann auf seiner Schulter ein. 

The End 

Hat euch die Geschichte gefallen? Dann wisst ihr ja auch was ihr zu tun habt, oder? 

Ja genau, mir schreiben!!!


End file.
